Grooming Up/Vol 04 Chapter 040
(bla3x) is additional note. With pre tag usage we should aim to avoid the needs to scroll horizontally. Draft translation is in stiff - almost word for word - translation. During lettering process we'll be refining these stiffness don't hesitate to change a lot to make the story flows better. When performing update, don't hesitate to remove existing text - wikia keeps history so we can always refer back to previous ones. Since jzar doesn't feel comfortable working with wikia, text in released chapter will most likely be different from below. 149 In the Middle of a Dream (1/2) 150 (box): fall races are getting more exciting (intense) This fall the racing is breathtaking! (announcer): this is "kuwana striker" whose strength is on another level this is "kuwana striker" whose power sets a new level ! (announcer): he have won "all comer*", a first trial to return to Tennō Shō** he's won the ALL COMERS*, the first trial in returning to Tenno Sho** note *: possibly SANKEI SHO ALL COMERS G2, NIIGATA, 2200m,3yo&up (males, females, geldings - from now on, when gender info is not mentioned, this is the default) *possibly ‘SANKEI SHO’, ALL COMERS(G2), Winner US$750,000, Turf 2200m, 1.36 mi / 11 furlong / 24 football fields http://japanracing.jp/_races/2012races/0923allcomers.html note **: a G1 race held twice a year in Japan, in the spring and in the autumn The autumn one is held in Fuchuu over the distance of 2000m, 3yo&up http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tenno_Sho (bla3x) stating the obvious: he is at least 4-years old (box): veteran horses that were rested through out the summer made come back, step into various high stake races held every week (announcer): from the outside "hill climb" inside "sunburn"! (announcer): "hill climb"! (announcer): this 3 years-old* won at the last moment! it's a strong revival in Kobe Shimbun Hai**!! (bla3x) the raw mentions: たんば杯三歳Ｓの覇者！ - the S should mean something because it has furigana on the side; unfortunately I can't read them note *: mentioning 3 years-old is definitely redundant since the race is only eligible for 3yo colts & fillies note **: G2, HANSHIN, 2400m, 3yo, No Geldings -- a trial for kikuka sho http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hanshin_Racecourse 151 (announcer): hill climb, with his strong last spurt (powered up revival), is aiming for kikuka sho*! note *: need i remind you that strike eagle is also aiming for kiku? (box): on fall g1 front, some horses are moving ahead (announcer): it was regrettable for "sunburn"! (announcer): sapphire stakes* is "my only one" first large prize challenge note *: it was mentioned in step 39 -- this race is no longer in schedule (bla3x) http://japanracing.jp/en/information/jra-graded-races/list/2014.html (bla3x) based on site:www.jbis.jp it started at least as early as (bla3x) 1966 (non-graded) http://www.jbis.jp/horse/0000009753/ (bla3x) 1985 (G3) http://www.jbis.jp/horse/0000145777/ 1600m (bla3x) 1995 (G3) http://www.jbis.jp/horse/0000260835/ 2000m (bla3x) vol 4 was released in 1995 (announcer): this is a horse that is also expected to enter QUEEN ELIZABETH II CUP! note *: a G1 race held in Kyoto, 2200m, 3 years-old and up, F&M -- not Female and Mare, but Fillies (<5yo) and mares (>=5yo) (announcer): advance advance! (announcer): yes, derby horse prospect senco lariat is on fire! 152 (announcer): during saint light memorial he claimed a complete victory! (announcer): truly a derby horse prospect! (announcer): the strong oaks* horse! * refers back to shunpei's dream in step 33 (announcer): "lesbian rose*" as the favourite with her jockey yuge takumi conquers queen stakes** note *: ビアンローゼ - Bian rōze http://www.nouben.com/Default.aspx?search=36027 note **: G3, SAPPORO, 1800m, 3yo&up F&M (announcer): his/her natural speed is on another level! (announcer): jet black foreign-bred "kerma dick"! he has been crowned at MAINICHI OKAN*!! note *: G2, TOKYO, 1800m, 3yo&up (announcer): strong strong strong! (announcer): "grand chariot" is running alone in KYOTO DAISHOTEN*! note *: G2, KYOTO, 2400m, 3yo&up 153 (box): this season bring suspense to horse-racing fans* note *: you may want to refer back to step 39 page 128, 2nd panel -- ume said something along this line to shunpei. note **: if you refine this line, consider to do the same to step 39. (xx): onwards! ( go! ) (yy): keep going! (box): actually the suspense felt all year round (ume): laugh (manager): actually, once we sell a horse, we feel content as long as the horse is healthy (manager): of course if the horse can attain success we would be glad because it will increase our farm's name (manager): once the daily care is out of our hand, there is no use to fret, we can only cheer from afar (manager): and think about the next foals (shunpei): but this year we have an expecation in strike eagle (shunpei): KYOTO SHIMBUN HAI* right? note *: G2, KYOTO, 2200m, 3yo (shunpei): against aldebaran? 154 (manager): aldebaran is strong, shunpei-kun (manager): eagle just came out from a long rest, to safely finish a race is good enough (shunpei): such... why give up before it even started yet? (manager): besides, (manager): his run at last week's practice was not good (news): this is strike eagle's practice (news): fresh out of a long rest, who can say how he fares (news): this is the first appearance of a horse that has raked up 5 million yen * note *: approximately 50K US$. (news): naturally a horse that wouldn't run during training (news): this time he doesn't look good 155 (news): at the slope he trailed behind aldebaran's record a week ago (news): no problem so far / nothing to complain about 'till now (news): no disturbance in his footwork, a week before the race, plenty enough time -- footwork and time in katakana (hibiki): thissss (ken): hmmm (hibiki): wha, what do you think causes the difference? (ken): i think it's his own personality (toita): there is also a difference in steadiness 156 (hibiki): not because he was too relaxed over here*? note *: due to broken leg, rested at watarai's from step 16 (vol 2) until step 22 (vol 3) (ken): i don't think so (ken): eagle's diet is good for his body (toita): (right/i agree) once the feed is finished, he would be made to run (toita): i think it falls back to his trait (ken): it's ok it's ok! (ken): eagle is famous for his unwillingness to run during training! (ken): on the whole he will be in perfect shape for kikuka sho, nothing to worry about (sound effect): hahahaha (ken): even if he fails to win kyoto shimbun hai, the prize money will be plenty enough (ken): consider this performance (in training) earlier as warming up and be at ease (hibiki): hmmm 157 (hibiki): even if he said that, (hibiki): that will be his first race after his break, can't help worrying (chis): what's the matter, hibiki-san? (hibiki): a, chris (hibiki): did you see eagle's run? (chis): i did (lit: watched) (chis): he fooled around (chis): his ears kept on rotating in and out (hibiki): what, was it? (hibiki): i concentrated on his legs so i didn't notice (chris): exactly like his behaviour during his break here 158 (hibiki): i see... (hibiki): he didn't run seriously (shunpei): come on ume-san! (shunpei): get real! <-- this is free translation, it said please ( もじめにやって don't understand) (hibiki): what's with ume-chan? (shunpei): he got burnt in mainichi okan and KYOTO DAISHOTEN, totally useless (ume - out of bubble): ouch ouch (ume): this is bad! if i can't turn this around over the weekend, i won't be able to survive until salary time!! (hibiki): you have reached that state this early of the month!? 159 (shunpei): why don't you stop betting for a while? (ume): i'd die from boredom if stop betting in a place with little entertainment (amusement) (shunpei): yet you stay in this boring place (ume): next week is KYOTO SHIMBUN HAI (ume): hibiki-han, do you think eagle's name will be printed? (hibiki): i don't know (ume): not good! ( this is bad! - same thing he said in previous page) (ume - out of bubble): so so so (ume): you must raise horses such that people will comfortably bet on them (ken): (ume): waa! what are you doing ken-san? (sound effect): hahaha (ken): a human garbage shouldn't talk like that! <-- the same human garbage said by the old man in page 132 (ken - out of bubble): i'll snap you (ume - out of bubble): i give i give! (hibiki) if we can raise animals by simply thinking about it , there will be no hardship 160 (shunpei): eagle will win, hibiki-san (hibiki) i wonder (hibiki) aldebaran is strong (shunpei): hibiki-san said the same thing as manager (shunpei): eagle will definitely win (shunpei): he displayed his determination in spring time (hibiki) : spring stakes? (hibiki) : his opponents were weaker but this time will be different (shunpei): e! (shunpei): is, is that so? (manager): besides, we still don't know who will be his jockey 161 (shunpei): what about his jockey at spring stakes? (manager): that jockey will ride in tokyo for FUCHU HIMBA STAKES* on the same day note *: G2, TOKYO, 1800m 3yo&up (F&M) (manager): he can't ride eagle in kyoto (manager): i lost again? (abumi): father, there's a call from nonomura sensei (shunpei): then, i'll return to the dorm (manager): tomorrow i'll take my revenge (shunpei): everyone is pessimist about eagle (hibiki) : can't be helped (hibiki) : the condition is harsh (shunpei): but, he was born here (shunpei): try to keep a bit of expectation... (hibiki) : noted, i'll tell father 162 (hibiki) : the horse doesn't understand about any expectation -- stating the obvious (manager): hibiki, big news! (manager): the call from nonomura sensei earlier... (hibiki) : don't tell me eagle had another accident! (manager): nothing like that! (manager): yuge will ride for KYOTO SHIMBUN HAI! (hibiki) : e... (hibiki) : eee!! (xx): yuge? (xx): yuge will ride... (xx): eagle? (all): yuge? (shunpei): vapor*? what about vapor? note *: vapor = 湯気 = yuge - this is a joke that definitely lost in translation 163 (ume): what's with you? yuge is famous (ume): yuge takumi is said to be the number one jockey in japan! (ume): yuge the genius! (shunpei): haaa (ume): he is all japan number 1 for 2 years running! ( 2 years consecutively leading number 1 east and west ) (ume): youngest, fastest jockey to get 1000 victories! (plank): jockey (ume): this year he won YASUDA KINEN* and oaks, it's anyone's guess when the winning streak end note *: G1, TOKYO, 1600m, 3yo&up (plank): 1000th victory (ume): he will ride eagle for KYOTO SHIMBUN HAI! (shunpei): the... then... (shunpei): victory is assured! (xx): is that so? we can think like that (shunpei): because this is yuge (xx): looks like nonomura sensi fought well! (i think this refers to his accomplishment to get yuge to ride eagle) (yy): yes, a fight! (zz): this is one round fight! (ume): fight fight! (ume): this is a fight hibiki-han!! (hibiki): if this is the fight, what about kikuka sho? (box): thursday that week (sound effect): horse's run 164 (box): shinga prefecture - ritto training center (news): strike eagle was transported from miho to ritto last week. this is where he trains for the race (news): there is no difference from last week (ume): what does he know (ume): a jockey can feel the difference in reaction (news): now for yuge's comment (news): what is your impression about strike eagle? (yuge): well, i heard this horse wouldn't go all out during training... (yuge): it really didn't work <-- really in katakana (yuge): may... may fail this time...